greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Nerdfightergirl
Welcome Hi, welcome to Grey's Anatomy and Private Practice Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Sofia Robbin Sloan Torres page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Trellar (help forum | blog) Sofia is not Arizona's daughter, she is her stepdaughter Jushiro971 15:25, July 17, 2012 (UTC) No she is notJushiro971 15:29, July 17, 2012 (UTC) First of all, when I changed it stepmother from mother, no one changed it back because it was right. You are the one changed it back to the wrong thing. [1]Jushiro971 15:38, July 17, 2012 (UTC) It wasn't changed because it was right. Jushiro971 15:41, July 17, 2012 (UTC) OkayJushiro971 15:46, July 17, 2012 (UTC) No u leave their pages alone. Jushiro971 16:18, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Hello. Nice to meet you. I was just checking up on the April Kepner page & it appears everything has been completely deleted from it. It says that you were the last to edit the page. I guess I'm a bit confused. I'm assuming it was a complete accident. I'm new to the site & I'm not exactly sure how to recover the lost information, so I'm hoping you can do that. It would be a shame to lose all that valuable information about her character. Thanks! McHugger (talk) 22:09, January 31, 2013 (UTC) I apologize. I just checked up on the page again & it appears that all of the information has been recovered. I'm not sure what happened there, but I'm glad it's back. (: Thank goodness. McHugger (talk) 22:11, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, sorry about that. Must have just been my computer! Thanks for the information! I'll make sure & do that from now on. (: McHugger (talk) 22:52, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Oh, by the way, did you like my edit to the Jackson Avery page? I noticed his page was REALLY lacking compared to the other characters & he's one of my favorites, so I thought I'd clean it up a bit & add some information. (: McHugger (talk) 22:56, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Oh, okee dokee. That makes sense. I think I read somewhere that she is the youngest, but I could be mistaken. I'll go ahead & remove the note. (: Thanks! McHugger (talk) 17:28, February 3, 2013 (UTC) I agree! The talk pages are awesome! Yeah, she's definitely twenty nine or thirty by now. I'm actually kind of confused by that because her birthday is April 23rd & if you do the math since she said she was twenty eight years old, she would still be only twenty nine, but then when she asked Christina & Meredith about Jackson, Christina replied, "Thirty years as a nun & she can't get enough." So, I'm not 100% sure on her age. McHugger (talk) 17:36, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Oh, hahah. Yep, you're right. (: Math has never been my strongest subject! McHugger (talk) 17:44, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Wow! She's already four years old?! That seems so crazy! Sounds like a stressful job. Hahah! McHugger (talk) 17:49, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Oh, wow. That's funny. (: I wonder if they do that on purpose to see if people will notice or if it's really just a stupid mistake! Good catch! McHugger (talk) 17:58, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Oh, gotcha! Hahah. (: McHugger (talk) 18:14, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Admins Hey, I'm new here and I was wondering who the admins are on this wiki? Because I read 2Anthony4 and someone else are, but I checked their contributions and they haven't been active for over 2 years. :) Tooniee (talk) 21:27, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Yeah I am interested in the old infoboxes :) I'm also thinking about creating infoboxes for episodes per season, using the colors that are used for the dvd boxsets. You know, dark red for season 7, dark blue for season 6, ... . In creating infoboxes, I try to not choose random colors. For example, if you check out my user page, you can see the different colors i've used for character infoboxes: dark blue for attendings, green for nurses and light blue for interns/residents. Tooniee (talk) 21:40, February 3, 2013 (UTC) About the birth dates, I kept them in the infobox because of some people it is known, and then it's rather important. If it's unknown, the fields can just be left empty :) As for the colors of patients and their family, I'm thinking about using grey. Family members could be any color :) Tooniee (talk) 21:54, February 3, 2013 (UTC) I'm all in for discussing the contents of the infobox, my main concern was the design. In my opinion, the current ones are awful. I'll look through your suggestions properly tomorrow and let you know what I think. Too late to do so now :) Tooniee (talk) 22:08, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Okay, let me answer all of your questions :D *I'm okay with deleting the physical description thing. *About the family thing, I do not agree with you. In my opinion, it looks a bit cleaner to seperate it into parents, siblings, ... instead of putting (father) or (mother),.. after every name. As for the marital, I'd like to keep it seperated as well, but I'd put it within the family information instead of the biographical. *I'd keep the actor and episode thing in the end of the infobox, because that's real life, and that's why I'd seperate it from the fictional world. I mean, to say it in a strange way, Cristina doesn't know she's a TV character and is played by an actress and she doesn't live in episodes and season (this sounds strange, but I hope you get what I mean :D ) Oh and to end, the information on my user page isn't necessarily correct, I just filled something in to show a filled in infobox to other users. Today I was thinking about the color of family members. How do you feel about purple? Tooniee (talk) 16:14, February 4, 2013 (UTC) I'll make the changes, except for the family section. You said it wouldn't be obvious how people are related. Cristina's parents aren't as most parents. I included her stepfather because her father died when she was still a young kid, so he did raise her as well. Siblings are obviously brothers and sisters, marital, grandparents and children are obvious as well. Others would be like aunts, uncles, grandchildren, ... . Only of the ones in the others section would be mentioned how they are related. By seperating, I really it's cleaner, because otherwise you'd get a really long list sometimes. Tooniee (talk) 16:35, February 4, 2013 (UTC) I made the changes. I like it, but I would move the character information back to the end of the infobox :) Tooniee (talk) 16:52, February 4, 2013 (UTC) The nurse infoboxes already had the family information, Olivia just didn't have any family members (or none I knew about). I've added the seasons right now. Is it okay for if I change the infobox on Addison's page? That way, I can also show you how I'd seperate the Grey's Anatomy and Private Practice season thing. Tooniee (talk) 17:02, February 4, 2013 (UTC) I finished Addison's infobox. I'm not sure about her profession(s), since there is a lot of information on here and it seems to me that she is a certified surgeon for EVERYTHING that involves a baby or a pregnant woman. That includes neonatal, fetal, maternal/fetal and appearantly pediatrics. :D Tooniee (talk) 17:53, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Is it just me or is that a lot of information for profession? The medical genetics and neonatal and fetal things, are they really seperated from OB/GYN? Tooniee (talk) 17:53, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Right, I'll change it right now. Tooniee (talk) 18:05, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Categories: *Attedings - Dark blue *Interns/Residents - Light Blue *Nurses - Green *Patients and their family - Grey *Relatives to other characters - Purple (if that's okay with you) Then I'm also suggesting a sixth category for other medical staff (like morgue people, med studs, ... and if ever necessary, if it's unknown what someone's job is). For the color, I'd go with sandy brown/dark yellow, something like that. :) Tooniee (talk) 18:30, February 4, 2013 (UTC) As for those who are both, I'd say: pick what they're most known for. Ellis Grey is a character's relative to me (We know she was an attending, but we only saw her doing that job in a flashback, and she's more Meredith's mother than just an Alzheimer patient) but for Henry, I'd go with a patient. After all, he was a patient before he met and married Teddy. Tooniee (talk) 18:34, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Great! Let's get this wiki back on track! Tooniee (talk) 18:44, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Oh, one last thing: can you check out my sandbox on Cristina here? I was also thinking about reforming the character's page a bit (making a better distinction between personal life (history), professional life (career) and romantic life. Only the last two are actually on the pages now and the first is just not there or divided between them. :D Tooniee (talk) 18:49, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Haha normally I would, but it's just that I've only been here for less than a week and then it feels kind of strange to suddenly go around changing everything. :D Uhm, I think I can do them myself, but thanks for asking. Maybe you can get on the appearances thing? † sign I'm working on a mac, and there it is just alt+t. If you're not on a mac, you can copy the sign to google and search † typing or something :D Tooniee (talk) 19:56, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Do you think that April is meant to be a natural red head? I know in her first couple of seasons, she was brunette, but they changed it so subtly that I don't know if they intended for her character to be naturally a red head. I was going to make a note that she's naturally brunette, but I'm not sure if she really (in the show) is meant to be. What do you think? McHugger (talk) 17:13, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Gotcha! Thanks! McHugger (talk) 17:18, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Sofia - Arizona I thought Arizona adopted Sofia? Wasn't there a scene that had Arizona asking for papers about being Sofia's mother? Tooniee (talk) 18:28, February 5, 2013 (UTC) GA/Grey's Anatomy I don't get what you changed Grey's Anatomy into GA. It requires the wiki to redirect you to pages, so why would you change it? Tooniee (talk) 21:03, February 5, 2013 (UTC) But people don't need to change that part of the infobox anymore? I'm not saying you can't correct my edits or something, but I just don't get it :DTooniee (talk) 21:10, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Infoboxes I just couldn't come up with two matching shade of purple. The first combination was purple with some color that was rather pink than purple, and I don't like pink. :D Tooniee (talk) 18:13, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Having the two shows is kind of difficult. If there's only one show to be filled in a part of the infobox, it technically shouldn't have the asterix, because otherwise everything in it should have one. I agree with you it does look sloppy, but there has to be drawn a line somwhere. Tooniee (talk) 21:23, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I was planning to add his final appearance to Grey's. :) But what I meant, if there's only one thing to be mentioned (like now, the final appearance) and you'd put an asterix in front of that final appearance (while there's only one show) then you'd also have to put an asterix in front of every other thing in the infobox, like profession etc. Tooniee (talk) 21:34, February 6, 2013 (UTC) I haven't worked much on updating the infoboxes these days because I had lots of work, but I'll start again right now. Tooniee (talk) 07:04, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Family members should be seperated, but I don't think seperating attendings-residents-interns is very useful, since their infoboxes already point that out, and interns become residents, and they become attendings, so you'd always have to change the categories. But if you want to seperate them, it's fine by me as well. You can choose. Tooniee (talk) 14:13, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Episodes Hey, I've created new infoboxes for the episodes (already updated the episodes of season 1, 7 and 8) and I was wondering whether you like them or not. Also, I was wondering which color to use for season 9. For the other seasons, I've used the DVD colors, but there isn't a season 9 DVD yet :) So should we go with the green that's used on Wikipedia itself? Tooniee (talk) 15:39, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I will be able to :) I'm really glad you like them because I've been working on this infobox for days now and I'm so happy that I finally managed to get it right! :) Tooniee (talk) 15:43, February 10, 2013 (UTC) About that: I was thinking about creating a category for pages that need updating after a new episode has aired, like the main page, grey's anatomy page, those templates, ... . Tooniee (talk) 15:47, February 10, 2013 (UTC) I have named my infoboxes differently. The thing is that we can't delete pages, so unless we get an admin, the other infoboxes will stay around. Tooniee (talk) 07:38, February 11, 2013 (UTC) I found the way, and to be honest, I just requested it. I'm not planning on going to boss around and such, but I do think it's important the wiki has an active admin. If I become an admin, I will obviously make you an admin as well (and maybe I don't need to be one anymore then). To me, it's not about being an admin and such but there are pages that are locked, or pages that need to be deleted, and we just can't do anything about it. Tooniee (talk) 13:56, February 11, 2013 (UTC) I leave the April Kepner page for three days and someone vandalizes it. Wow. Thanks for keeping things in order and fixing everything. We all REALLY appreciate it. (: McHugger (talk) 22:53, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Well, like I said, we all appreciate it. You should consider becoming admin of this page. I think you'd be great. (: McHugger (talk) 00:08, February 18, 2013 (UTC) No, but remember the episode when she slept with Mark while he was in a relationship with Teddy? Teddy told Arizona that when Mark proposed a threesome, Reed looked at her as if she was considering it. I'm not 100% sure if that makes her bisexual, which is why I wrote she is possibly bisexual. ^ That was me. McHugger (talk) 05:40, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Sure! No problem. (: McHugger (talk) 05:41, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Is that a better way to word it? McHugger (talk) 05:46, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Adoption Hey! As you might have seen, I created a blog post about the adoption of this wiki. First of all, I want you to know that if I become an admin, the first thing I'll do is making you an admin as well. You deserve it, maybe even more than I do. Now, I wanted to inform you on the adoption procedure. I filed a request a week ago, but only noticed right now that someone of the wikia had responded to it. Strangely enough, I didn't get any mail (normally, you do get an email when someone edits a page you've edited before, right?). Anyway, the wikia person informed me that I needed to start a discussion because there were quite a few active editors (I guess she means you, me, McHugger and some random anonymous contributors that edited twice in a week). So, I read somewhere that I have to give the editors a week to respond, so I posted the link to the request. After a week, the wikia person will check it and see if you agreed with it. I hope everyone agrees, and then next week, we'll go from 0 active admins to 2! Tooniee (talk) 08:49, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Patient infobox The thing is that I noticed the patient infobox is acting strange (it appears in the middle of the page instead of at the top), so I'll have to figure out how to change that. In the meanwhile, you could just let the patients be for now untill I figured it out. Tooniee (talk) 14:14, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Great! Good job! I think you forgot Bokey, but I can't find a list with her appearances either. Tooniee (talk) 14:20, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Episode Pages Hey Nerdfightergirl, I noticed we both have been working on the episode pages the past few days, and you might have noticed as well there are a lot of empty sections, or different sections, so I was thinking about working together to create a standard format for the episode pages. What do you think? Tooniee (talk) 16:21, February 25, 2013 (UTC) I saw on some other wikias that they created seperate pages for the full summary, but I don't know if that's a good idea or not, I'm just pitching here. What I also wanted to add is the medical information for each patient, like I have added it to Death and All His Friends. Could you tell me what you think of that? Like first giving the short notes (diagnosis, doctors, treatment) and then telling it with more details. About the paramedics and emts (what are those again?), I'll make a new infobox for them because they're not nurses and not just some other people. For now, if you really want to add one of the new infoboxes, you could add the Other Characters Infobox. However, that's a bit of wasted time because they'll have to replaced and the new ones would have to be filled in all over again :) Tooniee (talk) 15:36, February 26, 2013 (UTC) I just created a new infobox :) The colors resemble the paramedic uniform slightly, but you can go ahead and use them for CT people as well. Tooniee (talk) 15:45, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Medical notes About the medical notes, I think it might be handy as well to have the medical information on the episode page as well. If someone wants to see what medical procedures were done in that particular episode, I think it's easier for them to have it all on one page instead of having to take a look at the characters for that episode. And I think it's also better for the continuation (like you said with the * in front of the appearances in infoboxes), otherwise it's a bit strange: MEREDITH (and then you give the information on that page) OTHER PATIENT and then you'd just refer to her page? I know it's to avoid double information, but I hope you get what I'm trying to say here :D Tooniee (talk) 15:53, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Hey there! I was just editing the Reed Adamson page & I added George's name, but it's coming up as a no page name? Any idea what I did wrong? McHugger (talk) 03:50, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Never mind. I figured it out. (: McHugger (talk) 03:52, February 28, 2013 (UTC)